


Blue Stuff

by ChloboShoka



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Other, mystery shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloboShoka/pseuds/ChloboShoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Misty wake up blind. The doctor gives her a visor to see, but she can only one colour. A mystery shipping inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Stuff

Misty opened her eyes and her world was blue. She could see aqua silhouettes of two men in cloaks. Their anatomy was somewhat distorted, but she could tell they were doctors. She turned her head both ways and screamed. She felt herself all over and could feel a wave of cotton above her legs. She had a feeling she was in a bed, but to her she felt as if she was in an underwater kaleidoscope.  
  
"Where am I?" Misty screamed.  
  
"Saffron City General Hospital," one of the doctors announced.  
  
Misty demanded, "Turn the lights on! It's too dark in here."  
  
"The lights are already on," the other doctor muttered.  
  
"What's happening?" Misty asked. Her heart raced fast as the images of the doctor began to blur out as the shape of inanimate objects distorted into chaotic splats. She couldn't even tell she was in a hospital any more, or anything else.  
  
"Five years ago you took a fatal dose of poison," one of the doctors said. Misty could tell the voice was coming from her left, but she was unable to detect anything else with her eyes.  
  
"Your drink was spiked," the other doctor said. Her ears and nose felt sharper. The scent of disinfectant overpowered her as the sound of the doctor's voices mixed with the beeping machines left a burning sensation in her ears. "We were close to pulling the plug on you. It's a miracle you're still alive."  
  
"Why can't I see things?"  
  
"It's monochromacy." The whitish figures thinned out and then swirls into their normal state. Misty pushes herself along the bed and takes a deeper look into the doctors, but she couldn't tell the facial details: everything was far too blurry. She pushed herself against the metal frames of the bed. "The poison has made you blind. That is why you can only see the colour blue. But we've designed a special visor to help you see."  
  
"A special visor?"  
  
"It's not perfect," the doctor admitted, "but it shall help you see things better. You should be able to carry on with your daily activities without any trouble."  
  
As the doctors left the room to pick up the special visor that they were talking about. Misty threw upper body back against the bed. She covered her eyes as the lights in the room flashed before her eyes. "How did it all come to this?" Misty asked herself.  
  
Five years ago, that day in the café was one that changed Misty's life forever. She couldn't remember much about the café, other that it was near her gym. She was invited to go out for lunch with some of her friends and managed to convince one of her sisters to go out. Daisy's idea of looking after the gym was giving away badges for free. Any decent trainer would rebuke this and demand a battle. Daisy often refused battles, but loved organising aquatic shows at the gym. An hour or two was all that she asked for. Violet flat out refused and said she was too busy as she did her make-up. Lily conveniently left and claimed that she had a date.  
  
Eventually, her other sister, Daisy told Misty, "Okay, you can go out for lunch for one hour, but if a challenger arrives, we'll have to give away Badges for free!"  
  
"You shouldn't be giving away badges for free," Misty sighed as she slipped on her jacket. "But thanks, Daisy. I'll see you soon."  
  
"If you see any cute boys let me know," Violet cried out as she waved her younger sister goodbye.  
  
She remembered being with her friends. Four of them gathered round the table. They all found things as a trainer getting pretty tough; Dawn had an embarrassing loss at her last contest; Serena being rejected by the man she loved; and Iris her boyfriend, friend and the man she called Grandpa all within the same month. Misty was struggling her sisters' bills as well as her own.  
  
She recalled having a deep conversation with the girls. She remembered May being invited but was unable to make it for some reason. She was on vacation with her boyfriend if Misty could recall correctly. They talked about guys, losing virginities and their deepest secrets they had. Misty felt nostalgic thinking about how warm and fuzzy the memories of her friends.  
  
The moment Serena added some stuff to Misty's drink came to mind. The other girls didn't seem interested in stopping her. Iris was swapping sugar bowls around for some reason as Dawn drifted off to sleep. Misty remembered the last thing she ate before she fell into a coma: bubblegum ice cream and blueberry milkshake. Not long after finishing off her drink, she started to feel dizzy as she imploded to the floor taking her chair with her. Misty blacked out. Little did she know, it would have been the last time she would be saying goodbye to many other colours.  
  
"Here you go Miss Waterflower," one of the doctors said in rhythm with his footsteps. Misty could barely see anything but she could distinguish a hand holding something long, hard and navy. It sparkled like a huge sapphire. "This is the visor. Try it. You should be able to see much better."  
  
"Let's try it then," Misty said. She had nothing to lose as she had already lost five years of her life. The doctor's assisted her in putting her visor on. She leaned her head towards her chest, and then her head twirled around. "I can't see any difference," Misty admitted.  
  
The doctor pressed a button. "You should do now."  
  
Misty gasped. The distorted figures had disappeared. Nothing was blurry any more. She was able to see the doctors more clearly now. Both of the doctors were young men with deep voices. The one on the left with long hair seemed particularly pleased. Her eyes looked up to the sky. Nothing about the sky had changed. She looked around again and noticed a mirror by her bedside table.  
  
She picked up the mirror and noticed her hair was almost as white as the clouds in the sky. She held onto her hair and gasped. "I don't remember ever dying my hair blue?"  
  
"Like I said," Doctor Nanako explained. She was able to see the name-tags on their clothes clearly with the visor, even though they were miles away. "The visor can't give you the colour back, but it can help you see things much clearer. The other doctor was Doctor Proctor. Misty felt that she recognised his polished face and smart hair from somewhere. He grinned. "There's no need to feel so blue."  
  
The other doctor was Doctor Proctor. Misty felt that she recognised his polished face and smart hair from somewhere. He grinned. "You're so pretty; there's no need to feel so blue."  
  
If it was a joke, Misty wasn't laughing. Misty's bare feet hit the floor as the blue hue on the floor and the cold sensation on her toes made her feel she was walking on ice. "This floor is so cold," she muttered. She took a few steps around her room before collapsing on the bed again. Misty could see a plethora shades of blue. From aqua to navy to the musty shades of blue. Her whole world was blue.  
  
The doctors go on to see their next patients, leaving Misty to her thoughts. She wondered where everybody was and why nobody had come to see her. She rose from her bed again and started to scream. She turned around to the window and saw a balloon rise into the sky. To Misty, it was a vivid shade of blue, but to the rest of the world, it could be red, yellow, orange or even pink.  
  
She gazed into the mirror again. She hated what she saw. The visor that covered her eyes was far too heavy for her head. Her lips were like melting ice as tears rolled down her face. Her cheeks are dead and pale. Her hair was wet in sweat and her eyes were hidden beneath the turquoise light. Her legs clasped and became limp. With nothing left to do, she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. She felt as if she was floating in an ethereal dream.  
  
She opened her eyes again. A small Pokémon jumped on her lap and caused her to jump. She turned around and smiled for the first time in ages. She was greeted not by a doctor but with her special someone. 


End file.
